


Young God

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Licking, Light Bondage, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: "Oh, my tongue is a weapon"





	Young God

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to "Young God" by Halsey when writing this!

"Relax," he says.

Her muscles lose their tension in the soft timbre of his voice. He has a pastel pink silk rope in his hands, and a broad piece of satin in the same color. 

Idalia looked to Solas as she took a deep breath. She was unclothed, but he was fully dressed. The cool temperature made the rosy nipples upon her pert breasts hard. The two were sitting upon her bed, white covers made neatly up from the morning. 

"I'll go slow, and if you want me to stop, that's all you have to say," Solas spoke tenderly, expression loving and gentle as he looked to the blonde Dalish elf. Her long hair was about her in soft waves, and the stark tattoos for Elgar'nan upon her face contrasted sharply with her golden hair. The young god's expression softened even more as he reached out and held her cheek in his hand. She gave a nod of understanding.

"Ar lath" she murmured.

"Ar lath, ma vhenan," he hummed softly.

It was then that Solas kissed her, loving and caring. It was tender and slow and calculated, and as fast as he'd kissed her he pulled back. She held his gaze, taking another deep breath. 

Solas was here, and she trusted him.

"Now, lie down," Solas commanded softly, and she did as he told her to, slowly reclining until her back was pressed against the soft white Orlesian comforter. She then felt a shift in the mattress, and felt him hovering over her, her gaze following him.

With one hand braced on the mattress, he took her wrists and lifted them above her head, holding the silk rope between his teeth. Getting up on his knees, he removed the rope from his mouth with his free hand, and began unwraveling it. Once it was fully unwraveled, he began wrapping it around Idalia's delicate wrists. The gentle inhale this brought caused a lump to form in his throat, and he continued wrapping them together. He finished tying the pink rope, then secured it to the headboard with what length remained. Once finished, he leaned back, stormy grey eyes falling over his longer.

She was a sight to behold. Small, supple breasts rising and falling with her waiting breaths, the outline of her ribcage visible beneath lean muscle. His eyes fell lower, taking in the soft blonde curls that covered her womanhood. He licked his lips as his member began straining against his trousers at the mere sight of her. 

He crawled on top of her, jawbone necklace calling upon her chest and bringing out a shudder as it traced little circles on her skin as it hung from his neck. Bracing himself with his left elbow on the mattress, he caressed her sharp jawline with his right hand, eyes flicking over her full and parted lips. 

He quickly leaned forward, taking her lips in his. She moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue entered hers, dancing with hers. His hand fell from her jaw to her breast, taking a rosy bud between his fingers and giving a gentle pinch. Idalia gasped softly into his mouth, and the straining in his breeches only got worse, and he groaned into her mouth. This made her arch into him, grinding her bare hips against the hardness concealed by his green trousers. He pulled back, a chuckle leaving him

"So eager, vhenan," he murmured as she whined. Meaning down once more he pressed a kiss to her neck before sucking gently, and she moaned as he pulled back with a pop. His eyes took in the mark he left upon her, a smile of satisfaction gracing his lips. 

He kissed her collarbone, and then lower he went, tongue leaving his mouth with a pointed tip to circle her hard nipple, and her chest rose with a sharp breath at the contact. She strained against the rope which held her wrists together, and he smiled against her as he took her breast into his mouth. He nipped her rosy bud gently, shivering at the gasping moan it illicited from his fair lover. Then he abandoned her chest, and she shivered at the coolness of the air hitting her saliva covered breast. He kissed lower, tongue skimming the jagged scar upon the left side of her ribs, which fluttered under his sharp tongue.

Then he fell lower, his tongue skimming her navel before his head was between her legs. Without warning, his sharp tongue tasted her from the bottom to the top of her slit, the tip of his tongue swirling around.her clit.

" _Ah! Solas!_ " Idalia gasped his name, which only made him lick her harder, tongue dipping into her pretty pink pussy. His tongue went deep inside her as he grabbed her hips and held her into place, tongue inside her as his nose rubbed right against her clit. She squirmed beneath the hands that gripped her hips ever so tightly, moaning and gasping as his tongue curled in her. 

He then retracted his tongue, placing his focus on the swollen nub of nerves at the top to her mound, sucking her clit hard. She cried out his name again, grinding against his mouth. He sucked harder still, tongue circling around her clit as she writhed and moaned breathily. 

She was slick with his saliva and her own arousal, and she tasted absolutely divine. He could do this all day. 

His member throbbed hard in his pants, and he glanced up at his lover, mouth open with panting gasps, face flushed as she looked down at him. 

"Solas, I'm going to-" she gasped out, but couldn't finish her sentence as she came into his mouth. Her pussy pulsated with her release as she cried out, arching her back and she strained hard against the rope around her wrists, pulling against them as she rode her orgasm with Solas' devious tongue still teasing her sensitive clit, his moans sending vibrations against her slick slit.

He then pulled back as she panted, licking his lips as she gazed up at him, hair disheveled and face flushed a lovely shade of pink.

He then got onto his knees between her spread thighs, pulling his shirt off over his head, revealing his leanly muscled torso. Next came the laces of his trousers. 

"You're enjoying yourself," she breathed as her blue eyes fell upon the tenting fabric of his trousers, and he chuckled, shaking his head. "How could I not? You are a work of art," he murmured, and she smiled up at him as he pulled his pants off, tossing them to the side. He then crawled over her, stroking his member twice before lining himself up with her slick entrance. 

She was still sensitive after her orgasm, and as he pushed into her, she arched back with a cry, squeezing her eyes shut as she pulled against the ropes, the headboard creaking from her strength as her beautiful muscles flexed. 

_"Oh, Idalia,"_ he moaned out as he was sheathed in her wet warmth. He didn't waste any time as he began thrusting into her, giving soft grunts with each thrust into her aching core. 

_"Vir sumeil,"_ he gasped as he picked up his pace, thrusting hard and fast into her as she moaned with ecstasy. 

_"Sahlin, ma vhenan,"_ Solas moaned into her neck as he kissed her, and as she cried out, he felt her clench around him with her second orgasm. The headboard creaked once more as she pulled harder than before against the rope at her wrist, back arched. The strength of her and the sight of her brought him over the edge, and the apostate cried out with one last thrust as he spilled his seed inside her. 

Solas rested inside of her for a moment as they both panted, and he placed tired kisses upon her marked neck. 

"You are so beautiful," Solas breathed, and she hummed softly I'm acknowledgement. He then took a breath as he slowly pulled out of her, breathing hard as he reached above her and untied the silk rope from her wrists. He did so slowly as tired euphoria seeped into his muscles and bones. Once finished, he crawled up beside her as she brought her arms to her sides. Her wrists bore chafe marks from straining against the rope, and he smiled softly as he looked to her, placing a kiss against her wrists. 

"My fierce heart," he spoke adoringly, and she leaned forward, kissing him slowly and lovingly. 

Pulling back from the kiss, Solas pulled her close and she rested her head upon his bare chest, listening to his soft breathing. Soon enough, both of their eyes had fallen shut, and the two were lulled to sleep by the melody of each other's hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ar lath= I love you  
> Ma Vhenan = my heart  
> Vir sumeil = we are close  
> Sahlin = come


End file.
